russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 DOMINATES IN NATIONAL TV RATINGS GAME IN JULY
August 3, 2017 IBC-13 remained as the country’s third leading network not only for entertainment and sports but also for relevant news and public service as its news program Express Balita and SONA live coverage drew more viewers in July. This is based on data from Kantar Media, where the Kapinoy network recorded an average national audience share of 23% from both rural and urban homes or 8 points higher versus ABS-CBN’s 46% versus GMA’s 34%. More viewers tuned in to PTV-4 and IBC-13’s special coverage of President Rodrigo Duterte’s second State of the Nation Address entitled Pagbabago Para sa Bayan, which garnered a national TV rating of 16.6%, compared to ABS-CBN’s Pangakong Pagbabago: SONA 2017 (7.8%) and GMA’s SONA 2017 (7.8%). Express Balita also secured its spot as the most watched news program nationwide, bringing relevant news, information and public service every night, with an average monthly national TV rating of 28.1%, compared to TV Patrol with 30.8% and 24 Oras that got 19.6%. Meanwhile, basketball fans tune in to PBA which dominates the weekend ratings game as the 2017 PBA Governors' Cup, including Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Globalport Batang Pier (36.5%), Meralco Bolts vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (36.1%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts (35.8%) and Phoenix Fuel Masters vs. Alaska Aces (35.4%); and the other one is the 2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals led by San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa (32.4%) and TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen (32.2%). Also, Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (31.7%) dominates the list of top programs in the country after it opened its newest invention with Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque). Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (27.5%) also touched viewers nationwide when the high school teenager Annaliza (Jhazmyne Tobias) knows about the good family with Lazaro (Sam Y.G.), Isabel (Cara Eriguel) and Cathy (Angelina Cruz), their friendship in high school and a love one when she involve a romantic love Glenn (Hiro Volante). This became a trending topic online, especially as Annaliza denied by Arlene (Denise Canlas) and crossed her path with Glenn. The million-peso jackpot prize awaits in Who Wants to be a Millionaire? also remained as the country's longest-running game show on Philippine TV as it hit an average monthly national TV rating of 25.8%. On the other hand, the top-rating fantaserye Magic Kamison (25.3%) also continue to sparkled viewers where the magical adventure continue to save the world when Magic Kamison (Janella) will defeat Dark Mad (Johan Lourens) and other super evil villains. The reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar also a big hit among viewers and netizens alike, hitting 23.9% average ratings for July. Bringing laughter to viewers for the whole month of July were the comedy programs like IBC and Secarats-produced Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (23.7%) which centered the hillarious side of high school classmates Joyce (Joyce Abestano), Keith (Keith Cruz) and Raisa (Raisa Dayrit) who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School, Maya Loves Sir Chief (22.7%) which highlights the relationship of the romantic couple Maya (Jodi Sta. Maria) and Sir Chief (Richard Yap), and T.O.D.A.S. (20.7%) which remains as the longest-running gag show on Philippine TV. Also part of the top 30 program were IBC-13 noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (23.3%), the drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes’ (22.2%) romantic love stories from letter senders also continue to touch the hearts of viewers, the very popular Sunday late primetime musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani (20.5%), the afternoon school-themed drama High School Life (20.2%) and ATC @ IBC-produced Sunday late primetime musical variety show An Evening with Raoul (17.4%). Meanwhile, IBC-13 also won across all time blocks in the month of July, particularly the primetime block (6PM-12MN), where it recorded 22%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 51% and GMA’s 32%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapamilya network also won in the morning block (6AM-12NN) with 18% versus ABS-CBN’s 46% versus GMA’s 34%, the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 20%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 40% and GMA’s 34%, and the afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 21%, beating ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 38%. IBC also beat ABS-CBN and GMA in other areas. More viewers tuned in to the Kapamilya network in Total Luzon with 22% versus ABS-CBN’s 42% versus GMA’s 37%, in Total Visayas with 15% versus ABS-CBN’s 55% and GMA’s 28%, and in Total Mindanao with 18% versus ABS-CBN’s 55% and GMA’s 30%. 'Top 20 Programs (Kantar Media)' #''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.3% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Globalport Batang Pier'' (IBC) - 36.5% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 36.1% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''2017 PBA Governors' Cup: Phoenix Fuel Masters vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 35.4% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.8% #''The Voice Teens'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.2% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 32.4% #''2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals: TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 32.2% #''Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 31.7% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.8% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.3% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 28.1% #''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (IBC) - 27.5% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 25.8% #''Magic Kamison'' (IBC) - 25.3% #''Wildflower'' (ABS-CBN) / Born to be a Superstar (IBC) - 23.9%. #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 23.7% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) / APO Tanghali Na! (IBC) - 23.3% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 22.7% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 22.2% #''Goin’ Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) / T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 20.7% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 20.5% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 20.2% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 19.6% #''It’s Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 18%) #''Ipaglaban Mo!'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.8% #''A Love to Last'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.5% #''Mulawin vs. Ravena'' (GMA) / An Evening with Raoul (IBC) - 17.4%